


Shape of Water 2.0 - A Sidlink Fanfiction

by sapphics_girl



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom, legend of zelda botw
Genre: Kisses, M/M, god bless, link has survivors guilt, nothing naughty happens, that's for another fic ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphics_girl/pseuds/sapphics_girl
Summary: Link is caught in the middle of a chilly thunderstorm and the only source of comfort and a roof is at Zora's Domain.You can see where this is going.





	Shape of Water 2.0 - A Sidlink Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CC_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Writes/gifts).



> This is the first fanfic that I've written in a LONG time so I apologize if it's funky. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also thanks, @CC_Writes for helping me proofread and correct my shitty writing.

It was pouring down rain, and of course, Link was caught in the middle of it. He held his arms over his head in a pathetic attempt to keep dry as he ran to find shelter. Huge, freezing droplets left him soaked through to his skin as he raced to the nearest inn, which just so happened to be in the Zora's Domain.  
  
Link would be fibbing if he said he didn't love visiting the Zora. They were such kind merpeople and they always welcomed him with open arms and warm smiles, especially their esteemed Prince. "Link's back!" cried a few children, causing some people to turn their heads towards the sudden exclamation. Many children followed Link, while some clung to their mothers, preferring to leisurely observe the hero from afar in the safety of their mother's arms. The She-Zoras wagged their webbed fingers at their excited and eccentric younglings, telling them to be quiet and to let the hero be as he was most likely very tired from his journey.

 

He heard small Zoran children laugh, giggle, and cry out his name as they splashed in and played among the puddles that collected along the Domain proper. The kids that trailed behind the hero chirped hellos, loudly asking where he had been and what monsters he had slain.  
  
After patting the young Zoras on the head and promising them to tell tales of monsters and their untimely demises later, the hero trotted towards the inn; however, it seems that the commotion had attracted the attention of a certain Zoran Prince. The distinct sound of Royal jewelry jostling and heavy-yet-gentle footsteps made their way closer behind the Hero, making his heart race. Link swallowed hard as he swiped wet, matted hair off his forehead; and turned around to face the man behind him.

 

Prince Sidon is a tremendously tall, strong-willed, and handsome Zora. He always had a smile hinting on his lips and made sure his regalia was presentable at all times. In Link's opinion, the ornate traditional jewelry and crisp, white ascot made the Zoran royalty look even more attractive. It all just seemed to make his maroon skin, strong jaw, and deep amber eyes seem all the more alluring. Link’s cheeks burned a hot scarlet whenever his imagination wandered when he was by his lonesome, both to innocent and not-so-innocent thoughts.

 

The Hero has longed for a relationship for so long yet no one had ever caught his eye. He felt absolutely terrible about Mipha. That he never had the courage to tell her that he never reciprocated her love; moreover, she died without knowing the truth.

 

However, he had feelings for someone now, and they were stronger than he ever thought they would be. He had feelings for... the Prince. His heart fluttered every time he saw the Prince and his handsome smile, stomach flipping whenever his name fell from Sidon's lips. Every time Sidon showered him with praise, a hot blush crept its way up into his cheeks and the tip of his tapered ears. But there was nothing Link could do and it was worse than torture. The Hero yearned for his touch, for the Prince’s taste to be strong on his lips, but he simply couldn’t risk their friendship. And he wasn’t even sure Sidon would accept his attempt at courtship, especially after his sister and their presumed romance.

 

“Greetings, Link!” The towering Zora beamed as he looked down, ruffling the golden locks of the Hylian with a rather large hand. “I was wondering when you would return to our Domain. You had me worried that something had happened!”

 

Link seemed to stutter for a bit before signing a hello to the Royal with a small bow; his lips set in a gentle, shy smile as he craned his neck to meet the Zora’s gaze. He could feel his rouge cheeks sting beneath the frigid rain, and water drip from his damp hair.

 

A sudden look of realization spread across Sidon’s face when Link sniffled and rubbed his hands along his arms in a desperate attempt to keep warm. “Why, where are my manners? You must be chilled to the bone.” The Prince offered the Hero his hand with a small, cordial bow. “Come, follow me. I shall walk you inside.” Link took a velvet hold of the Prince’s proposed hand, treating his fingers like they were made of delicate glass. The feeling of rough shark-like Zora skin lit embers along his palm and fingertips, making his heart beat like a drum.

 

There was no doubt about it. Link had fallen in love and fallen hard.

 

\--  
  
A small, exhausted sigh escaped the Hylian as he wrung out his tunic, a small and steady stream of water falling from his fists as they walked. Sidon had revealed to Link that he had a room reserved for him in the Palace. Link refused politely, saying that he shouldn’t have this special treatment, but Sidon frivolously insisted. So, instead of refusing again and again with no avail, he accepted the offer. It also didn’t help that the Prince had successfully bribed Link with the promise of hot supper.

 

The bedchamber was…beautiful. Glass ceilings allowed the rain to sparkle above in the dim candlelight. An elegant king-sized bed sat against the wall to the far north, with an expertly crafted chest of drawers and vanity on opposite sides of the headboard. Various trinkets, bobbles, and tomes lined the shelves that clung above a luxurious writing desk. It was the nicest thing Link ever had the pleasure of calling home. He swallowed dryly, overwhelmed by the pure sophistication, debonair, and aesthetic of the bedroom.

 

“I’ll leave you be, Link. I shall be in the foyer if you need me.” Sidon gave Link a sweet smile before walking into the hall, closing the door softly behind him. The Hylian gave a half-hearted wave goodbye as Sidon left and continued even after the space he’d occupied was empty. When the footsteps faded, Link breathed a sigh of relief. By Hylia, was he _really_ this much of a love-stricken fool? It was like he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. He kept sneaking nervous peeks up at the Prince’s chiseled face on the way to his chambers, and his head would fill with such inappropriate thoughts… he prayed silently, hoping that no one would ask why his cheeks were so flushed. Link buried his face in his hands as it grew hotter and hotter.

 

After cooling down for a good twenty minutes, he reluctantly removed his hands from his face. His heart had finally calmed, his hands stopped trembling. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the room. He was by himself, now.

 

Link shrugged off his bag and sifted through it. Surely he didn’t forget a change of clothes, did he? The blond’s brow furrowed. The rain had blown into his bag and wetted his spare tunic and change of trousers. Oh well, it was certainly better than the soaked through clothes he was in right now.

 

 _‘Supper would be in a few minutes, I think,’_ The Hero reasoned with himself, _‘Surely it should be dry by then, right?’_

 

Link bit at the inside of his lip as he thought. Ah, screw it. The brass clasps of his leather gloves made soft spring noises as they hit the floor. His freezing and raw fingers grasped at the back of his tunic, pulling the Azure cloth over his head, dropping it on the floor. He padded towards the glistening vanity, looking for anything to wash the dirt from his skin with. Searching through a few of its dainty drawers, he found a few small hand towels.

 

The soft cotton felt heavenly against his scarred, sweetly sun-kissed skin. It felt familiar… Gerudo silk, perhaps. That lovely traditional vai outfit he had in his pack was made of the stuff. He totally didn’t like to wear it’s comfortable, soothing silks and it’s impressive jewelry. No, that would be crazy talk, for a Royal Kni--

He winced and let out a quiet hiss as the cloth grazed an angry, red, sore sword wound. The Hero wouldn’t have had that nasty slash in his bicep if that goddamned bokoblin didn’t attack him while he attempted to get some sleep. At least it seems to be healing well... could use a little tender loving care, though. Ah, well, he could take a proper bath after supper. He gently dabbed the sword wound, whisking away any grime and caked blood that had collected around it. He really should be more careful, he thought to himself.

A sudden gasp startled the Hero, causing him to peer over his shoulder towards the source of the noise. A young Zoran maid was standing in the doorframe, clutching the silver platter she was holding with white knuckles. She was clearly flustered as she surveyed the scene. "O-Oh my goodness, I apologize, Lin-- I mean, sir," She helplessly stuttered, placing the platter on a nearby end table, "I-I should have knocked, I'm sorry. But, uhm, His Highness has requested that I deliver this to you... for tonight's supper. Our Prince... uh, noticed that you were soaked by the heavy rains earlier today." The She-Zora fumbled with the blue, ornate box that was presented on the platter before placing it on the bed. "I-I'm sorry, sire, I'll leave you alone." The young maid hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Link moved to inspect the box. It was wrapped in a maroon silk ribbon, with a note tucked underneath. The Hylian released the letter from its tight bonds and peeled the wax seal back.

_'My Dearest Link,_

_I greatly apologize that our rains caught you off guard. Take this as a gift, it is a product of our fine tailors here. I am sure you will find it most comfortable._

_\- Prince Sidon'_

Was he really 'his dearest?' His cheeks simmered under the thought, placing the small note in his pack. The cerulean tunic that was packed in the box was absolutely stunning, clearly a feat of Zoran artisans. Its sleeves and hem hung loosely on his form, yet the rest hugged his body comfortably. How do they always know his measurements?

Oh, well... no time to dwell on that, supper was almost done. The Hero made his way to the dining halls and sat in his respectful seat. Surely, this will be a night to remember.

 

\--

 

_“Oh, Link,” Sidon purred, his hand cradling Link's jaw. “You complete me… my love, my sun, my pearl… my knight.” The Hero slowly leaned in, eyes darting around his lover's face before fluttering closed, and pressed another of many soft kisses to the Prince's lips; consequently, his own were deliciously kiss-bruised. The contact left his flesh alight, the consistent drumming of his heart pounding in his ears. Sidon's mouth pressed into a soft smile, his thumb gently running along Link's bottom lip. The Hero reached up, grasping Sidon's wrist with a velvet touch._

_“I…” Link's voice was hoarse and feathery, it was light and soft like an angel's kiss. “I… love y-”_

 

Link snapped awake as a maid gently shook his shoulder. “Master Link,” she whispered, “It is time to get up.” Her face was soft, red velvet fins draped over her chubby cheeks. In a way, she reminded him of Mipha. Mipha... He swallowed dryly as he reluctantly sat up, the bitter taste of guilt settling in his mouth.

“His Majesty, Prince Sidon, has requested that you make an audience at tea this morning.” She silently folded the clothes that Link had peeled off and left to dry the night before, placing the neat pile at the foot of the bed. The She-Zora's mouth curved into a sly smile as she eyed Link, the Hylian rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“If I may be so bold, Master Link,” her slender, webbed hands gently smoothing the duvet as he crawled out of bed, “The entire maid staff has been talking about how you look at His Majesty… many of the girls say it's a look of longing and love.”

He froze in place at the edge of the bed, face growing hot with embarrassment. Was it that obvious? Oh, Hylia... Link could practically hear her smirk growing as he reluctantly turned to face her.

_‘Aren’t your people supposed to be polite and discreet? Gossiping about someone isn’t very tactful, Miss.’_

The presumptuous maid let out a nervous, quiet chuckle before clearing her throat, her smile faltering a bit. It seems now that she is the embarrassed one now. You see, the natural bio-luminescent spots on Zora are a dead give away to their emotions. When flustered or embarrassed, they softly glow and sparkle like shards of glass under the sun. And she was absolutely sparkling.

 

“Of course, it's just a rumor. Overactive imaginations of bored staff, you know how it is.” The She-Zora excused herself, turning towards the door. “If you don't need anything else, I will take my leave. Have a good day, Master Link.”

He heard her chuckle sweetly as she closed the door; moreover, a myriad of quiet voices gossiping and girlishly giggling followed her footsteps as she walked away.

 

The Hero let out an irritated huff as the blush resided from his cheeks, bundled his gold locks into a ponytail before getting dressed. He was never going to live that down.

 

\--

 

The Study was dead quiet aside to the occasional faint sip. Link sat huddled in a futile attempt to make himself smaller than is humanly possible; while trying to nurse his warm tea inconspicuously. There was a rather large coffee table resting in front of the pair, an elaborate silver platter hosting various tea cakes and other sweets was placed in the center.

 

He never looked up past his ornate teacup but he could feel Sidon’s eyes on him. Staring, making their way up his form, and lingering on his face. Link’s eyes flicked up for a brief moment and met his gaze. It was inquisitive… serious, yet kind and rather sweet. The Hero swallowed hard, darting his eyes away from the focus of his infatuation. Prince Sidon cleared his throat with a soft smile dancing upon his lips and gently placed his teacup on its rightful spot in the matching saucer.

“How has your morning been so far, Link?” His voice was still deep from sleep. It was rich, low, honeyed… a truly intoxicating mix. It sent shivers down the Hylian’s spine, making his thoughts stutter a bit.

 _‘Quite good, thank you.’_ Link placed his teacup and saucer down on the table in front of them with a slightly shaky hand. _‘I slept very well. The bed is most comfortable.’_

 

A full-bodied chuckle erupted from the Prince. “That’s excellent to hear, my friend,” He set his own teacup onto the side table near his chair. “But I have something I… must ask you.” Hesitation hinted in his voice, making his company rather curious and eager to hear his question.

 

“It’s… the real reason why I asked you to stay here. I wanted to uhm--... are you sure you don’t mind?”

 

Link nodded as he gingerly took one of the many tea cakes. The lilliputian bite he took exploded with the taste of wildflower honey and lavender. He set the cake down on his saucer after another, much bigger, bite before swiping powdered sugar from the corner of his lips with his pinky. He always snacked when he was nervous, it was an old habit.

 

_‘Go ahead, Sidon.’_

 

The Zora let out a breath before closing his eyes. “I know that my sister thought the world of you, it was quite obvious.” Link’s heart quickly jumped into his throat, the lump it caused making it hard to swallow his mouthful of cake.

 

“But I just wanted to know, since you have a majority of your old memories back, if… you remembered her at all.”

 

Link found it increasingly harder to breathe. It was like his ribs were being slowly pressed together with an iron vise, nausea was setting in. He remembered her _very_ vividly. Her favorite dessert was wildberry sorbet, her favorite colour was cerulean, and her birthday was in the Winter. She had a fascination with insects, and reading was her preferred past time. Her favorite game to play with her brother was hide and go-seek. She had tried to teach Link how to ice skate, but she ended up having to drag his frigid body back to the Domain because he fell into the icy waters below.

But the one that stuck out the most was that she had died… that he had _let_ her die… and that she was alone, afraid, in pain.

 

The tears that fell from his face glistened in the morning sun as it beamed in through the nearby bay window. He could feel the weight of the loveseat beneath shift as Sidon sat beside him. A large, gentle hand placed itself on Link’s shoulder as he cried, his body trembling.

 

 _‘I wish I didn’t.’_ His hands quaked as he signed, soft sniffles interrupting his thoughts. _‘She died because of my recklessness. All of them died because of me. I should have been there to protect them, but I wasn’t.’_

 

“Oh, Link…” Sidon pulled Link into his chest, holding the Hylian close. Link could feel him nuzzle the top of his head sweetly. “Their deaths are not because of you, nor were they caused by you.” The Zora’s hold on Link tightened, his webbed thumb ghosting along his arm.

 

_‘I--... I should have been the one to die.’_

 

Link's sobs grew in intensity. Images of gored soldiers and dying innocents haunted him, almost like the spirits of the dead tormented him beyond their unmarked graves. He saw them behind his eyes whenever he slept. However, the gentle grasp of his jaw made him slowly look up at Sidon, and seized any horrific thoughts he had. The Hero could tell that Sidon was hurt deeply by the sight of his tears, a webbed thumb moving to swipe them off the Hylian’s cheeks.

 

“The Champions of old knew the consequences of what they had agreed to be a part of. They knew of the threats, and yet they agreed to be there for you and the Princess. Because they had faith in _you_ ,” Sidon explained, Link hesitantly leaning into his grasp, “They were willing to put their lives down for the good of all of Hyrule and you are not to blame for their deaths. Ganon is.”

 

As soon as Link began to avert his gaze and raise his hands in protest, Sidon leaned down to eye level.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Link couldn’t help but obey.

 

“You are not responsible, okay?”

 

A shallow nod is what Sidon got in response, Link’s hand sliding up the Zora’s forearm to meet his hand. The Prince gave a sweet, velvet smile, tilting his head to meet the blond’s eyes.

The few minutes they stayed like this, silently lavishing each other with attention, felt like heaven. 

A deep, rumbling chuckle erupted from Sidon's chest, breaking the comfortable silence that enveloped the pair. “I suppose the rumors are true if you’re reacting like this to my touch, hm?”

Link swallowed hard, closing his eyes before letting out a sigh. Pulling out of his touch, the Hylian lowered Sidon's arm. _'I should have told you.'_ Link couldn't bring himself to look Sidon in the eye. _'But I... didn't want to upset you. I remember how much Mipha... how much she loved me, but... I didn't feel--'_  
"I understand, Link. You don't need to explain yourself." Sidon softly held Link's hands, squeezing them affectionately. "Mipha would want you to be happy, Link. I want you to be happy," The Zora sighed, eyes closed as he slowly dropped his head. His headmantle nestled against Link's blond locks. "Please don't abuse yourself because of the past."

They stayed like this, holding each other close. It felt like forever. No one wanted it to end, but unfortunately, it had to. For once, Link felt at peace, like everything was okay as Sidon hesitantly pulled away.

"Link, it would mean the world if you would allow me to have you as my own, to be my other," He looked puzzled for a moment. "What is it you Hylians call your mates, again? 'Boyfriend,' I believe?" 

Link nodded, a faint smile hinting on his lips; his face hot with nerves as butterflies beating their wings in his stomach.

"Wonderful. So, you are my... boyfriend, yes?"


End file.
